A Kidnapped Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Salwa tries to help Gena and is brought back to the Mansion, where the Aliens try to help her see she doesn't have to return to the Knights. But can she stay forever? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Cassie, Vamps, and Salwa. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Kidnapped Friendship**

Gena was taking a walk through the woods but she was alert because she knew the Knights could be near. After a few hours of nothing, she put her guard down.

"Well, I guess everything is alright. I HEY! MMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She gasped as she all of the sudden had a bag thrown over her and tied around her tightly. She tried to power up, but it was difficult because she was in an awkward position.

"I've got you! Why do civilians come around these parts! Now I need to take you back to town before the Knights come! Don't worry, I will get you to safety," a young voice said. It sounded like Salwa.

"Salwa! Is that you?" Gena called out.

"Wait…what?! How do you know my name?"

"It's me! Gena! I'm Cassie's guardian, well mother now, I guess you can say. What's going on up there?!"

"Gena, how did you get in these parts?! The Knights are nearby!"

"That's not important, Salwa; please let me out!"

"I can't let you see me like this!"

"See you like what?! Honey, let me out of here! Are you injured?!" Gena panicked, now concerned that Salwa was even more beat up than when she saw her a month or two ago.

"That's not important…I need to…,"

"Yes, it is important! Let me out of here so I can see you!" Gena commanded as she squirmed and she almost got free, but Salwa jumped on her back and pinned her gently on the ground.

"Salwa! Let me go!"

"No! It's for your own good that you don't see me!" Salwa replied, but hung on for dear life as Gena began to squirm and almost bucked her off completely!

"Gena! S-Stop moving!"

"Not until you agree to let me out and let me know what's happening to you!" Gena replied as she kept bouncing her hips and squirming. Salwa face palmed and tried to think of a plan. While she was thinking, Gena pulled out her cell and dialed for Four Arms.

"Hello, hey honey, can you come and help me? I've been kidnapped by the cutest little thing. Yes, come and help me. I'm by the northern woods." Gena whispered. The person chuckled and then hung up, knowing that Gena was not in any real danger. After a few minutes, Four Arms came strolling into view, chuckling as Salwa was trying to negotiate with Gena, but Gena kept squirming and bouncing her as she was trying to get untangled from the bag.

"Salwa! So I see you've met Gena."

"Honey, is that you?" Gena called out.

"Yeah, babe, it's me!"

"Well, yes, you might as well say we've been introduced." Salwa gasped as Gena lifted her hips and bum and she was bucked off.

"Salwa? Salwa are you alright?" Gena asked as she tried to feel if Salwa was still up there. She then heard a groan from the bushes. Now Gena was worried that she was hurt!

"Four Arms? Is she alright? I can't feel her anymore! Salwa, honey! Answer me!" Gena gasped as she kept trying to get untangled from the bag. Once Four Arms freed her, she saw Salwa slowly get up from the bushes and she was covered with bruises from head to toe. Now that her hood was removed, both of them could see her clearly!

"Salwa!" Four Arms gasped.

"Honey! What happened?!" Gena said in a shocked tone.

"I can't let you all see me like this!" Salwa said sadly, ashamed of her appearance. She was about to shoot up into the sky, but Gena sent a harmless lightning bolt to stun her. It shocked her, not hurt her, to where she landed softly on the grass.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gena said as she gently pinned the girl down. "I want answers. I want to know who hurt you and why you kidnapped me, honey?"

"I didn't kidnap you! I thought you were just a regular civilian! I was going to take you into town to safety since the Knights have harmed so many innocent people!"

"Well, we for sure can't let you stay with them!" Four Arms growled as he grabbed her.

"LET GO! They will harm you all if they find you with me!"

"That's a chance we will have to take!" Gena replied as she and Four Arms carried Salwa back to the mansion. Once inside, Cassie and Salwa hugged.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, but I can't stay or else you all will be in danger!" Salwa pleaded as she tried to walk back out. At that moment, Vamps walked in the room and gently picked her up.

"Salwa…it's alright… you're safe here."

"But I can't let you all get hurt because of me!"

"Well, it's not alright for you to constantly be harmed because of them! And don't worry; we will be fine," Vamps countered. Salwa looked at them sadly and then hung her head. Vamps lifted her head and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Now rest, you will be alright." He said as he let her rest on his chest when he sat on the sofa. For once in her life, Salwa had a good night sleep .She knew that she couldn't stay forever, but at least one night would be peaceful.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
